


This is not crafts.

by LucindaDespairQueen



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crafts, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Glasses, I haven't read the manga (ok only 1 vol), Kohaku is perceptive, M/M, Speculation, this is shipping stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen
Summary: They discovered that Kinrou had vision problems too.





	This is not crafts.

"Why didn't you tell us? If it wasn't for Suika, you could be dead!" In the Science Room, Kohaku was blaming Kinrou.

"Don't be mad, he won anyways!" Chrome said, trying to help Kinrou who was quiet.

"Shut up, Chrome. I'm not talking to you! For the fault of that thief, Magma's minion I almost lose my place." Kohaku wasn't showing all her angry. She understood Kinrou's decision but yet...

"Kukuku, why don't you stop complain? He won and that's the only thing that matter now." Senkuu said and then he looked at Kinrou. "Hey, you have something to say?"

Kinrou doubted at first. After moving his mouth without talking, he finally did it. "If... If I only knew this... this science would help me... But I did it for Ruri."

"We know it." Chrome said.

Kohaku sighed. "I guess you have reason. From now you should trust in this science."

Kinrou nodded.

"Okay, then, let's start. We have an intermission." Senkuu stood up and streched. "Kinrou, I need you help."

Kohaku and Chrome exchanged curious looks, wondering what Senkuu would do with Kinrou. The latter followed him with no excuses. Next day, Kohaku trained Ginrou and Chrome with Suika helped Senkuu with some stuff. Chrome recognized what Senkuu was doing and let them alone.

"Do you see this word?"

"Mhhh, no."

Senkuu brought to him a different piece of the bright thing. "And now?"

"It seems less blurry."

As Senkuu expected, Kinrou's vision was like Suika's vision. "Kukuku, I wonder if this is a family genetic degeneration. Myopia with a similar grade."

During the battles, Senkuu worked all time. Late at night, beside the fire he gave him the round things. "How am I supposed to use this?" Oh, right. He forgot that Kinrou doesn't use a fruit as a mask.

"Tomorrow." Senkuu said, confident. "Tomorrow will be ready."

Kinrou was surprised of how calm Senkuu was. Or maybe he really was afraid about fighting. He didn't know how to ask him about his thoughts. "... For what are this... glass?"

"A surprise. You aren't sick. You only have sight problems. That was normal. It is normal." He stood up and started to walk where the strange experiments (two circles of wood with a crank that he and his brother use often) were.

"What are you going to do?"

"Ah? Just a walk. Go to sleep. You need it."

"..." Kinrou wanted to ask him if he needed help but he didn't know exactly for what.

Early in the morning he went to Chrome's Science Room but outside was Senkuu. His hands dirty and sticky. "What happened to you?"

"This really sucks..." He handed him a thing. The transparent round things weren't round now: they were oval. They were held by branches, handcrafted and cut. "I'm not good with crafts. Here, glasses. You use them when you don't see. Put them on."

"..." He didn't know what to say. He put the glasses in his eyes, they were held over his ears. He saw it. Senkuu, Kohaku and Chrome were at a distance but he could see them. He could see them vivid, close, smiling at him. His sight turned fuzzy. "Thanks you."

"You look different with that on, Kinrou." Kohaku said.

"More attractive, maybe..." Senkuu said and Kohaku looked at him, with her big eyes opened.

"What do you...?" But she was interrupted.

"Ginrou! Suika! Look at Kinrou, he can see now." Chrome was shouting to the other two.

"**Why do you interrupted me???**" Kohaku yelled to Chrome, confused.

"Why did you do this for me?" Kinrou asked, wiping away his tears and coming closer to Senkuu who was washing his hands. "What do you want?"

Senkuu smiled at him. "It's a gift. But we also need you to win. Enjoy it."

Kinrou felt a strong shake in his heart. He smiled. "Thanks you, Senkuu." He looked away.

"Don't you dare to break it, we don't have enough glass now."

"I understand... What's the name of this craft again?"

"It's not a craft. Glasses. You have glasses." Senkuu whispered. "Doesn't itch behind your ears?"

"No, is something wrong?" His fear came and went in a second when he looked at Senkuu.

"I'm not good with crafts." He already said that. Senkuu dried his hands with the air, the dust spread. "If the roots bothers you, you can cut them."

"It doesn't bother me." He felt the urge to took his hands. He wanted to touch his hands and when he touched one of Senkuu's hand, they were interrupted.

"Kinrou, look at here! Senkuu is your turn!!!"

"We should hurry up." Senkuu said, slowly removing his hand from his. And he turned back to the group. His own hand was sweaty. He swallowed dry. He wanted to do something for Senkuu.

**Author's Note:**

> I like shipping my favs hehehe (that's why I have many crack!ships) I haven't read the manga (only the first vol.) so this is a "speculation" or just an imaginary scenario.


End file.
